Spike/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Spike in library1 S1E1.png Spike "Mare in the Moon?" S01E01.png Spike in library7 S1E1.png Spike in library9 S1E1.png Spike in library10 S1E1.png Spike in library11 S1E1.png Spike in library12 S1E1.png Badass Spike.jpg|Smirking Spike. SpikeLookBack.png Spike Where's Rainbowdash.png Spike LaughterTears.png|Spike rolling out laughing. Spike and Rainbow Dash laughing together S1E01.png|Spike laughing out loud with Rainbow Dash Spike the lovebird.png|Love at first sight. S01e01 15m13s twilight missing cutie mark.png|Well, Fluttershy always appreciated Spike... unlike Twilight Sparkle over there. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Spike welcoming back Twilight s01e02.png Twilight get big hug E2-W2.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png The Ticket Master TwilightApplesS1E3.PNG SpikeGotTheLetterS1E3.PNG Spike reading letter S1E03.png Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png Spike received a message from Princess S01E03.png|Better out than in, I guess. Spike "frou-frou nonsense" S01E03.png Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Spike choke S01E03.png Spike eating his arm S01E03.png|Doesn't want Rarity to see him mocking her outfits Rarity and Spike S01E03.png Dandy Spike.jpg|Spike, in a "dandy" young gentlemen's outfit. Forgot the hat.jpg Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Spike "he just wants to take your order" S01E03.png|"Twilight, he just wants to take your order." Spike disguise E3-W 3.6147.png|I happen to be in a disguise too. Twilight & Spike scarred S1E3.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png| Spike hands the tickets over SpikeTicketS1E3.PNG‎ A message arrives S1E03.png|One more message... Spike gets a ticket S1E03.png|One more ticket. Spike with Gala ticket.png|Yippie! Applejack smiling at Spike S01E03.png| The gala is not that dumb after all, now is it Spike? Applejack oh spike-W 2.0854.png|"Why is she looking at me like that?" Applebuck Season Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Spike can be seen on the back of Twilight Spike Blush S1E4.png Twilight Sparkle concerned S1E4.jpg Spike brings back the bad cupcakes S1E04.png|The bad cupcakes are back Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png Clossing S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Spike hiccuping scrolls away s01e05.png|Spike sneezes. Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png Spike Hiccup S1E5.png Spike Cake S1E5.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Gilda Spike Hit.png Boast Busters Spike about to get his mustache S1E06.png Spike mustache.png|Spike mustache. Twilight removes Spike's mustache S1E06.png Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight follow snips&snails E6-W6.png Twilight Spike Rarity Applejack&Rainbow Dash standing wide eyed S1E4.png Rarity suprised also S1E6.png supportivespike.jpg|Spike being supportive towards Twilight. Seriously. Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png Spike It's green S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Spike is not happy S1E06.png|Spike is not satisfied with the situation. Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|''What are you up to?'' Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png Twilight frustrated S1E06.png UnimpressedTwilight,Spike S01E06.png|"Let's just both agree that we hate each other right now". Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png SpikeMoustache.png Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|... Sweet. Dragonshy Spike good with animals s1e07.png|Spike and Fluttershy's animals. Angel tapping Spike's head s1e07.png Spike and Angel.png Angel takes on Spike.png Bridle Gossip Twilight Sparkle Spike Strolling S1E9.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Shocked S1E9.png Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Is it... zombies?! Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Beckoning4 S1E9.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Hurry S1E9.png Twilight Shields Her Eyes S1E9.PNG Spike is Scared S1E9.PNG Twilight Sparkle Spike Terrified S1E9.png Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Applejack Hidin' S1E9.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Hidin'2 S1E9.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Rarity Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Undeterred S1E9.png Ponies Spike Afraid Annoyed S1E9.png S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png|Spike being used as a stool. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png|"Hey, say it, don't spray it, Pinkie!" RD Coming Through S1E09.jpg Hairity S1E09.jpg Close AJ S1E09.jpg Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Spike book mess s01e10.png Spike book hat s01e10.png Spike frustrated s01e10.png Spike bed parasprites s01e10.png Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png Parasprite S1 EP10.jpg Spike parasprite mountain s01e10.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png Twilight waking up Spike S1E11.png|''Time to get going Spike'' Spike Half-Asleep S1E11.png|"Uhh... mommy?" Twilight Sparkle Spike S1E11.png|Twilight getting annoyed by Spike's sleepiness. Twilight with birds S1E11.png Snow covered Spike and Twilight S1E11.png|Not funny at all. Twilight have find place E11-W11.png Spike That's Ridiculous S1E11.png|"That's ridiculous. No magic, *scoff*." Twilight Bird Nest Organized.png|Spike overlooking an organized Twilight. Spike "An outhouse?" S1E11.png|An outhouse? Twilight skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Spike laughing at Twilight's misfortune. Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Twilight in a tub of tomato juice S1E11.png|Spike gives Twilight a tomato juice bath. AppleJack doubting Twilight S1E11.png Twilight get my checklist E11-W11.png Twilight STAT E11-W11.png Sleeping Spike.png|Spike snoozing in a bush. Fall Weather Friends Spike on Applejack S1E13.png Spike on a haystack S1E13.png|"I found the needle...ouch..." Rainbow Dash "Ready for another pony ride?" S1E13.png|That happens to be Rainbow Dash! Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Spike flying S01E13.png|Spike flies! Audience is watching S1E13.png Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Nordic Spike is not amused. Spike tied up S1E13.PNG Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png Spike gets to be an announcer S1E13.png|Pinkie tells Spike that he can be an announcer. Spike climbing up S1E13.png|''Climb on up!'' Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|Results are in. Suited for Success Spike Announcing.png|Spike announces the start of Rarity's fashion show Twilight overly critical E14-W14.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Spike rock leaf necklace stick.png Spike magic tuxedo top-hat cane S1E15.png Spike_Spots_Pinkie_S1E15.PNG Spike_and_Twilight_S1E15.PNG Twilight fallen into a ditch S1E15.png Applejack hiding S1E15.png Twilight flat slammed lab door S1E15.png|I'll save you Twilight! Twilight Sparkle pith helmet Spike behind bush spying.png Twilight Sparkle Spike trap door new apple cellar S1E15.png Spike Twilight Sparkle leg casts binoculars spying .png Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie's twitches makes Spike scared. Spike S01E15.png Spike - Ahhhhh S01E15.png Spike`s awkward smile S01E15.png Spike being cute S01E15.png SpikeFeelingPinkieKeenTwilightAngry.png Spike hugging Fluttershy S1E15.png Spike in mud S01E15.png Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png Spike looking up S1E15.png Celestia crashing down S1E15.png Princess Celestia S1E15.png Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png Celestia flying away S1E15.png The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 Spike Awesome.png S01E19 Spike Digging.png S01E19 Spike JustSeenGems.png|''Pretty...'' S01E19 Spike CaughtTryingToEatGems.png S01E19 Spike Bow.png Appitite.png|Such barbaric behavior! Eating the Lady's gems, Spike? For shame! Spike is not Amused.png|Spike is not amused. S01E19 Spike ShovelTail.png S01E19 Spike Jackhammer.png|Spike's talents are endless. S01E19 Spike MouthWaterGems.png S01E19 Spike ReadyToEat.png S01E19 Spike GiftFromRarity.png S01E19 Spike ThankYouRarity.png S01E19 Spike JackhammerOnSpot.png S01E19 DiamondDogs DoubleFaceplant.png S01E19 Spike StuckInTree.png Spike nooh! S1E19.png S01E19 TwilightSpike CanYouBreatheYet.png S01E19 Spike ArmsWavingFrantically.png S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png|It's common knowledge that dragons have pockets hidden in their scales. Kind of like kangaroos! Manly Spike Ready.jpg|Spike, ready for an epic battle. A Dog and Pony Show 1.png Manly Spike Waiting.jpg|Spike doesn't take no for an answer when preparing to fight. ManlySpike.png|How Spike pictures himself in his hero fantasy. Kissy.png Applejack S01E19.png A Dog and Pony Show 3.png|Hint of Spike's romantic interests moving elsewhere? Dogshow.gif|Fishing for Diamond Dogs! Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Spike trying to use Twilight as his horse S1E19.png Hi-ho Twilight S1E19.png Twilight charging S1E19.png Spike Rarityur safe-W 9.2101.png|Rarity, you're safe. Spike.jpg Green Isn't Your Color S1E20 Spike sequins.png S1E20 Spike ribbon.png S1E20 Fluttershy annoyed.png S1E20 Rarity checking.png S1E20 Rarity spots a bad stitch.png S1E20 Rarity calls for a pin cushion.png S1E20 Spike the pin cushion.png S1E20 Spike, Pinkie Pie and Twilight.png S1E20 Spike proclaiming his love.png S1E20 Spike proclaiming his love 2.png Pinkie Pie swear S01E20.png S1E20 Spike admits his crush on Rarity.png S1E20 Twilight's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity.png S1E20 Spike begs.png Spike T shirt Rarity heart S1E20.png|Nice Spike, real nice. S1E20 Spike looking at Rarity.png S1E20 Rarity jumping.png S1E20 Rarity in a black cloak.png S1E20 Spike stands up for Rarity.png S1E20 Spike headed for Rarity.png Alonealone.png|I didn't think she meant ALONE-alone. S1E20 Spike unhappy.png S1E20 Spike unhappy 2.png Spike fanning Rarity s01e20.png|I'm a little busy right now... Over a Barrel Spike Woken Grumpy S1E21.png Spike "for Pete's sake" S01E21.png Spike And Bloomberg In Bed S1E21.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png Main Six phew S1E21.png Spike Fistbumping A Buffalo S1E21.png|These buffalo are my homies. Little Strongheart Giving Spike Turquoise S1E21.png Spike giving Pinkie the thumbs up S1E21.png Spike beginning to play the piano S1E21.png Spike beginning to play the Piano 2 S1E21.png Spike playing the piano and Pinkie's shell S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie having fun S1E21.png Pinkie kicking S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie finishing the song S1E21.png Spike cheering S1E21.png Pinkie taking a bow S1E21.png Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png|I'm crying for a buffalo I barely knew. A Bird in the Hoof Spike rings the bell S01E22.png Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png|Spike heats the cakes Spike bakes the pies.png Twilight is relieved S1E22.png|The party's over The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight with Spike egg s01e23.png Spike egg close-up s01e23.png Spike yawning s01e23.png Baby Spike being shot by a beam of magic S1E23.png|This is not good... Spike gigantic head sticking out spire S1E23.png|Magically enlarged Spike. Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Spike, magically made larger by Twilight. Baby Spike turns back to normal S1E23.png|And Spike too. Infant Spike s01e23.png|Baby Spike. Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png Spike writing the letter S1E23.png Twilight Spike S01E23.png Twilight 'Just write it, Spike' S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike getting ready S1E24.png Spike's Happy.jpg|Spike: I've made Cookies for the lovely Rarity to win her heart! :) Spike goes to fetch the book S1E24.png|Spike goes to get the book Twilight ting E24-W.png Spike found the book S1E24.png|Found it! The book is dusty S1E24.png|Rarely used, dusty book Spike sneezes fire on the book S1E24.png|Goodbye book Spike with the ruined book S1E24.Png|Now that's bad Spike placing the ruined book back to the shelf S1E24.png|Better put it back Twilight wink E24-W 7.06.png|Winky Winky Spikey. Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|Rainbow compliments Spike. Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Spike is proud for a reason Pinkie Pie S01E24.png|Who's a cute little dragon. Spike bow tie S1E24.png|That's a nice bow tie you have there Spike. Spike, Twilight your turn! S1E24.png|Spike wants a compliment from Twilight next Spike is really tired S1E24.png|The assistant has worked so much, that staying up is hard The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|Spike worked so hard. Punch Spiked E24-W 5.10.png|The punch got "spiked". Twilight puts Spike to bed S01E24.png|Spike is in Slumberland Spike overslept S1E24.png|Spike overslept Spike asking Twilight about his chores S1E24.png|''May I help somehow?'' Spike hears about Owloysius S1E24.png|Reaction to Owloysius Spike confused S1E24.png|"Who?" Spike scared at Owloysius S1E24.png|Spike is scared at Owloysius at first Spike whatever S1E24.png|What-EVER. Spike holding two claws up to Owloysius S1E24.png Spike Owloysius got it S1E24.png|"Got it!" Spike "I got eyes on the back of my head" S1E24.png|''Got my eye on you'' Spike wasn't looking where he was going S1E24.png|Slam! Spike after bumping into the door S1E24.png Spike determined S1E24.png|"I can prove to Twilight that I can be number one!" Spike reading about Owls S1E24.png Jealous Spike S1E24.png|A jealous Spike. Spike blowing out steam E24-W.png|Spike letting out steam. Spike looking angry E24-W.png|Spike getting angry again. Owlowiscious taking a bath S1E24.png|Can't an owl get some privacy around here? Pinkie Pie2 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E24.png Pinkie "a qwaysadiya?" S01E24.png Spike might as well E24-W9.png|I might as well eat this thing. Spike fighting for a feather S1E24.png Spike returns home with a feather S1E24.png|Back with a feather Spike getting angrier E24-W 7...png|Spike getting angrier. Spike falls asleep on the stairs S1E24.png Spike and the burned book S1E24.png Spike angry at Owloysius S1E24.png|Spike is angry at Owloysius Spike has an idea S1E24.png Spike hatching evil plan S1E24.png|Time for some evil planning. Spike with cape and hat S1E24.png|Spike, you fiend! Spike holding stuffed field mouse S1E24.png Spike pulling stuffed field mouse apart S1E24.png Spike bumping into Twilight S1E24.png Spike is caught S1E24.png|Spike is busted! Spike trying to get Twilight's affection S1E24.png Spike crying S1E24.png Could it get any worse S1E24.png Spike leaving home S1E24.png|"It got worse." Spike arriving to the cave S1E24.png What is that S1E24.png Spike discovers the diamond stash S1E24.png Spike's diamond eyes S1E24.png Spike full of gems S1E24.png|Spike ate as much as he could Little and Large S1E24.png Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png Spike scared of the big dragon S1E24.png Spike "You don't scare me!" S1E24.png|''I'm not scared!'' Spike nervous S1E24.png|"I'm a dragon, you're a dragon... hehe" Spike's fire E24-W 7.32.png|See my cool green fire. Spike running from fire S1E24.png|Running from the fire. Spike glad to see you E24-W2.png|Spike is glad to see Owloysius. Spike apologizes to Owlowiscious S01E24.png Twilight oh not so tight E24-W 4.0.png Twilight I was so worry E24-W.png Spike and Twilight hugging S01E24.png|Spike and Twilight made up. Spike writing a letter to the Princess S1E24.png|Spike gets a big responsibility, writing a letter of his own Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png|However sleep took over Party of One Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png|Spike looking at what he called "most beautiful one". Stinky Spike in love.png Rarity6 S01E25.png|You dont like? Spike smelly S1E25.png|So, there's something wrong with me? Rarity and Spike S1E25.png Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png Spike's eyes sparkling S1E25.png|Gems! My favorite foods! Spike and the plate of jems.png Spike ready to eat the gems S1E25.png Pinkie bringing over a lamp S1E25.png Spike being shined S1E25.png|What's going on? Spike gets interrogated 2.png Pinkie 'Talk about our friends' S1E25.png Spike talks about Twilight S1E25.png|"Let’s see, there’s Twilight Sparkle. She’s a unicorn. Good with magic. A real brainiac." Spike talks about Rarity S1E25.png|"And then you got Rarity. Total knock-out. Twilight seems to think I don’t even have a chance with her, but… eh, what does she know?" Pinkie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png Pinkie 'Confess!' S1E25.png Spike gets scared of Pinkie Pie.png Spike confessing S1E25.png|"I’m the one who spilled juice all over Twilight’s copy of Magical Mysteries and Practical Potions!" Spike confessing 2 S1E25.png|"And I’m the one who used up all the hot water in Ponyville yesterday when I took a seven-hour bubble bath!" Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png|"And sometimes... when no one’s around... I do this." looking real good S01E25.jpg|Lookin' good Spike lookin' real good. Spike and a mirror.png Spike 'I'll say it' S1E25.png|"Tell me what you want me to say, and I’ll say it!" Pinkie faces Spike S1E25.PNG Spike tells Pinkie what she wants him to say S1E25.png|Spike telling Pinkie everything she wanted him to say. Spike my chance-W 4.5956.png|Nows my chance to try to impress her. The Best Night Ever Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Twilight how we gala E26-W26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Spike hears about the ponies' plans S1E26.png|Sad to hear that the ponies have plans. Chaffeur Spike S1E26.png Spike Giddy up S1E26.png|Let's get moving! Spike on the carriage S1E26.png|Oops... Spike is relieved S1E26.png|That was close. Spike Powerslide S1E26.png DerpySpunAroundSpike_S01E26.png Spike all alone S1E26.png|Spike is left alone. Extra Sprinkles.jpg|I demand extra donuts... now! On the double! Spike asks about the night S1E26.png Spike hears about the night S1E26.png Spike and Applejack giggling S1E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages